


What should have been, what is

by ZXI



Series: many voices telling a story [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXI/pseuds/ZXI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended conversation in the secret passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have been, what is

"Vax. I have a sister." The excitement, he tiniest spark of hope and light in the otherwise dark and clouded mess that has been Percy de Rolo and everything that has  happened and been revealed... it's almost enough for Vax's heart to break. For a moment, he sounds so young.

So Vax'ildan smiles. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"...I hope."

"Hang on to that."

"Vax, what if she hates me?"

"What?"

"What if she... resents me? For not coming back, for leaving her behind. Leaving her to the mercies of the Briarwoods and their ilk." Percy draws his knees up to his chest.

Vax makes contact with him for the first time tonight by wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulder "She's won't, Percy. And even if she does at first, we can explain." And he rubs little circles in Percy's shoulder with his thumb, the way he used to when it was just him and Vex and forests and survival.

"... What do you think they've done to her?" There's a miniscule wobble to his voice, and a hoarseness "What if they turned her, what if they've tortured her, what if-"

"Shhh. You'll wake the others."

"What would you do if it was Vex?"

It doesn't take but a second to reply, "I would destroy these fuckers before they knew I was coming. But it's not my sister, so I can think clearly. "

Percy's back heaves with a deep breath. "... I should have come back sooner."

"You had no way of knowing. You thought everyone had died."

"That doesn't feel like an excuse."

"It's not an excuse. There's no excuse for what happened, then or since. But the fault isn't yours."

Percy leans into his side. They're both a tad chilled. "Not to beat the dead horse, but if I begin threataning anyone-"

"You're right. Don't beat the dead horse."

"Alright. Good night."


End file.
